Kisa Shadow and Co
by sevy-kisa
Summary: Apres une lecture de fic et un rêve étrange deux auteures se retrouvent projetées à Poudlard où elles deviendront avec Harry et Drago les nouveaux Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

Kisa shadow and Co

**Auteuse : **sevy-chana et jenny-chana

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement** : attention crise de fou rire a venir ;p

**Genre : **humor

**Couple : **a venir

**Résumé général** : ce qui ce passe quand deux auteuse on lu une fic bizarre avant de s endormir. Et qu'elles font un rêve bizarre. Si deux nouvelles élèves arriver à Poudlard pour leur 6eme année et que les deux ennemis de Poudlard deviennent amis avec elle. Attention voila les remplacent des maraudeur

**Disclaimer** pas à nous sauf l'histoire et les deux nouvelles élèves le reste est à JK Rowling. Superbe auteur d'Harry Potter

bonne lecture


	2. L'arrivée des nouvelles

CHAPITRE 1 : L'ARRIVEE DES NOUVELLES

Tout le monde était installé dans la grande salle pour le début de la 6° année de nos héros. Harry est en compagnie de Ron et Hermione et ils étaient installer à leur place habituelles en attendant la fin de la répartition.

- Vivement que la répartition soit fini j'en ai marre. S'exclama Ron

- Ron, tait toi et écoute. Répliqua Hermione.

- Je m'ennui et bla…bla…bla.

- bla…bla…bla.

Harry avait décrocher de leur éternelle dispute et ses amis, enfin il en venait à considérait les deux autrement. Ils passaient leur temps entre disputes, s'occuper de sa vie … et aussi à se bécoter a tout va. Alors que Harry en était la dans ces réflexion, Dumbledore se leva. Le dernier élève réparti allait s'asseoir à sa table.

- Bien. Je souhaite la bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves, bon retour aux anciens. Avant que l'on commence le banquet je voudrais que vous accueillez bien les 3 nouveaux élèves. Deux d'entre elles nous rejoignent malheureusement 6 ans en retard, car leur lettres ne leur et jamais parvenu. Elles rejoindront donc la 6° années comme cela aurait du grâce à certains professeurs qui ont bien voulut les entraîner séparément. Ensuite pour la dernière, elle viens de Salem et rentrera en 3° année.

Pile à ce moment la, les trois jeunes filles rentrèrent vêtue de cape noir avec les capuches sur le têtes pour deux d'entre elle. La 3 ° ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione GRANGER. Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs.

- Nous allons commencer. Alors Miss GRANGER Elise, avancé et placez le choixpeau sur votre tête s'il vous plait.

A peine poser, le choixpeau cria « GRYFFONDORS »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table des Griffons juste à côté de sa sœur. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres avaient regarder la salle, puis elles se regardèrent pour finalement se tourné vers le directeur.

- Monsieur c'est normal que tout le monde soit en uniforme ?! Enfin il semblerait… Demanda la 1° des deux filles.

Le silence se fit dans la salle…

- Bien sur, il s'agit de l'uniforme de l'école… Répondit avec un peu d'amusement le directeur.

- Ahhh. Le machin tout pas beau que vous avez donné, c'était l'uniforme… ? S'exclama la deuxième.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah, on là jeter nous. Répondirent en cœur les deux filles.

Le silence continua un long moment puis… tout le monde partis dans un fou rire.

- Vous devriez enlevez vos capes, vous risquez d'avoir chaud ou d'être gêner avec vos tenues normal sous vos capes. Dit le directeur.

Les deux personnes retirèrent donc leurs vêtements noirs. Deux jeunes filles de 16 ans apparurent.

L'une d'elle avait les cheveux long noir, qui lui arrivées au milieu du dos avec deux mèches blanches de chaque côtés. Ces cheveux étaient attaché en une natte bizarre, elle ressembler a une natte comme les elfes des légendes. Sa tenue vestimentaire était une chemise blanche sans manches avec de longs gants noirs. Une jupe plissé elle aussi noir et des bottes hautes noir également. Elle avait un discret tatouage dans le cou représentant le signe japonais « sœur jumelle ».

L'autre jeune fille était aussi surprenante que la première.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés qui lui arriver en dessous des fesses qu'elle avait laissé détacher. Elle portait un jean bleu clair munit d'un nombre incalculable de poches avec un débardeur de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait 5 colliers autour du cou et portait une mitaine en résille noire à la main gauche et un bracelet ruban noir a la main droite. Dans son dos on pouvais voir le même symbole que son amie sauf que celui si ne prenait pas qu'un peu de place mais tout son dos, mais pour le moment personne ne le voyais car il étaient dissimiler par ces cheveux.

Tout le monde étaient étonné, c'était quoi ces fringues… et les deux jeune filles étaient tout en contraste , l'une pâle et vêtu de noir partout presque pour faire de la concurrence a Snape alors que l'autre était bronzé et vêtu de toute les couleur… Ce qui leur allaient pourtant super bien.

- Bon, nous vous refournirons vos uniformes. Déclara le directeur. Maintenant que l'une de vous passe sous le choixpeau.

- Bon je passe la première. S'exclama la blonde.

La jeune fille s'avança vers le tabouret mais au lieu de s'asseoir dessus elle prit le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête.

- Hum… Réfléchis le choixpeau. Cela est plus simple de te repartir car tu es plus âgé et que ta personnalité et bien défini. Alors je dirais Gryffondors même si tu pourrais aussi bien aller à Serpentard… GRYFFONDORS. S'exclama le vieux choixpeau.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa place mais avant cela elle s'approcha de l'autre jeune fille et elle lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête de telle façon que l'autre ne vit plus rien.

- Alors la même chose que pour l'autre jeune fille, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je t'envoi a Serpentard ou poudlard risque d'avoir encore plus d'ennui que quand les jumeaux Weasley étaient là ou a l'époque des maraudeurs… Quoi que je m'avance vu ce que j'ai vue dans vos têtes, poudlard va connaître quelques moment agité pendant les deux années à venir… SERPENTARD. S'exclama le choixpeau.

La jeune fille rendit le choixpeau à McGo et ce dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. A ce moment Dumby ce leva.

- J'ai oublier de vous demander de nous dire vos noms et prénom. Se souvient le directeur.

- Moi je me nomme Jenny PAN. Déclara la nouvelle Gryffondors.

- Moi je me nomme Maïté SILVA. Déclara la nouvelle Serpentard.

Les deux avaient parlées en même temps ;

- Bien alors maintenant que tout le monde est repartie, que le repas commence.

A la table des vert et argent.

- Cela lui arrive souvent ces discourt bizarre ? Questionna la brune à son voisin de table.

Le jeune Malfoy qui ce trouvait être son voisin de table lui répondit.

- Vui, en même temps ces un vieux fou.

A la table des Gryffondors au même moment.

- Cela lui arrive souvent ces discours bizarre ? Questionna la blonde au garçon en face d'elle.

- Oui… Je me présente, Harry James POTTER.

- D'acc', moi c'est Jenny PAN.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même.

Les plats apparurent à ce moment là. Tout le monde commença a ce servirent.

Table des Serpentard.

- Au faite tu t'appel ? Questionna le jeune Malfoy.

- Quand on est poli on se présente avant, mais sinon c'est Maïté SILVA.

- Drago MALFOY. Au faite j'ai une petite question, comment vous pouvez rentrer en 6° années sans vos BUSES, ni les connaissance d'avant.

- J'ai eu des cours en version accélérer et j'ai passer mes BUSES.

Table des Gryffondors.

- Tu as tes BUSES ? Questionna le roux à côté de la jeune fille.

- Réfléchis Ron, elle est en 6° années, elle les à forcément passer… je me présente, Hermione GRANGER et lui c'est Ronald WEASLEY.

- J'ai eu des cours en version accélérer et j'ai passer mes BUSES. Au faite la jeune fille qui est arrivé c'est ta sœur ?

- Oui, mais on se déteste. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Bah voui. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant bizarrement. Même une jumelle.

- Elle est pas a Poudlard, mais c'est vrai que bla… bla …bla…

Hermione partit dans des explications de pourquoi et comment les 2 jumelles ne soient pas ensemble à Poudlard.

- Qu'elle miss je sais tout. Ne put s'empêcher de penser Jenny. Le dessert, du gâteau au chamchams.

Retour table des serpentard.

- Miam du gâteau au chocolat. Pensa la brune. Au faite Drago, j'ai une question.

- Oui ?!

- Pourquoi vous lancer des regards qui tue à la table des griff quelques chose ?

- Au Gryffondors ?

- Voila c'est cela, les Gryffe d'or.

- C'est pas loin… en faite ce sont nos ennemie de toujours alors on les déteste et eux nous déteste.

- D'accord, alors je vais me faire détester si je m'en approche ?!

- Oui, mais pourquoi tu voudrais les approcher ? Ne put s'empêcher de question Drago.

- Tu verras. Répondit-elle en lui souriant d'une façon bizarre.

Elle se leva de la table avec son assiette de gâteau et sa petite cuillère en main et alla à la table des Gryffondors sous le regard médusé des Serpentard et des Gryffondors qui ne pensaient pas que ennemis oserait s'approcher…

- BOUH !!! Fis la vert et argent en arrivant derrière la nouvelle Gryffondors.

- KYAAA ! Maïté je vais t'étrangler !!!

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon je ferais mieux de m'asseoir avant que tu face voler mon gâteau au chocolat sur ma tête. J'aime le chocolat mais pas a ce point là.

- Moi aussi ni t'aime.

Jenny ce décala pour que la jeune fille vêtue de noir s'installe. Tout les Gryffondors la regarder avec un regard qui tue puis Ron pris tout son courage en main et posa la question (NDL : Faut pas lui en vouloir…)

- Pourquoi tu t'installes a notre table serpent ? Dégage tu n'as rien a faire là !

- LAISSE MA GRUMELLE TRANQUILLE ! S'exclama Jenny à l'adresse de Ron.

- Ta jumelle ? Questionnaire avec étonnement Hermione et Ron.

- Elle ne te ressemble pas, vous ne pouvez pas l'être … bla . bla… Continua Hermione.

- Bah si on l'est pis Naheu ! Rectifia Maïté.

- Dit, dit, dit Shadow… Dit Jenny.

- Vui Kisa. Répondit Maïté.

- je peux avoir un bout de ton gâteau au chocolat ?

- Bien sur, mais je te pique un bout du tien.

Les deux filles se regardèrent puis sourirent avant de chacune remplir une cuillère et de ma donner à manger à l'autre comme on donne a manger a un bébé. Une fois les boucher avaler elles rirent.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien ! Déclara le roux.

Harry quand à lui commencer a rigoler des bêtises des deux nouvelles.

- Nous, pas bien, je ne voit pas ce que tu veux dire. Déclara Maïté d'un air supérieure.

- Vous êtes folles … Dit Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas fou ! S'exclama la blonde.

Les deux filles repartirent dans un fou rire. Quand à Harry, il fit un petit signe à la table des Serpentard. Seulement Drago le comprit, personne d'autre ne l'avait vu.

- Mais pourquoi le directeur a dit que vous ne vous connaissiez pas ? Questionna de nouveau miss je sais tout.

- tu ne crois pas que l'on allait tous lui dire non plus ?! S'exclama la brune.

- Et puis, il n'a pas demandé ! Clôtura la blonde.

- dites les filles, cela vous dis de visiter Poudlard plus tard, je vous servirais de guide. Enchaina Harry pour changer de discution.

- On viens. Décraita le roux.

- Je croyais que tu devais finir tes devoir ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui Ron, tu dois finir tes devoirs de vacances.

Harry sourit, il allait faire visiter Poudlard avec son vrai meilleur ami.


End file.
